shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
The Alicorns vs. the Overlord Entity/Reinforcements arrive
This is how The Alicorns vs. the Overlord Entity and Reinforcements arrive goes in Darkness Rises. Overlord Entity is in his lair sees the alicorns The Overlord Entity: Right on time. Where are your friends? Twilight Sparkle: We came without them. The Overlord Entity: chuckles How can I be surprised when I'm waiting to show all of you your greatest fear? smirks fires at him Overlord Entity shows them their fear Princess Cadance: Ha! Weak fool! The Overlord Entity: How dare you threaten me?! is angered Entity fires at them fall to the ground get back up taunts the alicorns The Overlord Entity: What's wrong, ladies? To ashamed knowing that this is all your fault to fight back and lost the will to fight? Princess Celestia: You are a butcher! The Overlord Entity: chuckles You're not really protectors. You're just winged unicorns who made one mistake by allowing me to follow them into the present and are responsible for my existence in the first place. Princess Luna: We came to correct our mistake! The Overlord Entity: All by yourselves because you can't be trusted when I followed you back to your timeline. Princess Cadance: You're nothing but a coward! is enraged blasts them gets Cadance taunts them The Overlord Entity: Don't you see? Showing you your fear was just a test. Princess Celestia: A test? The Overlord Entity: To have you as my arch enemies. Princess Luna: Your arch enemies? The Overlord Entity: Like how the First Spinjitzu Master is the arch nemesis of the Overlord. So I'm going to make you my arch enemies and start a war. Twilight Sparkle: The war's over! The Overlord Entity: Their war is over. But ours is just beginning. Princess Cadance: Gorog was his son. Princess Celestia: How did it happen? The Overlord Entity: This is what happened when you visited the Golden Master timeline. All of this is your faults. alicorns are ashamed The Overlord Entity: The truth hurts, doesn't it? Princess Luna: You used our fear to gain power! The Overlord Entity: Precisely. Twilight Sparkle: And I saw through you. Entity is shocked becomes angered isn't afraid mocks them The Overlord Entity: You're so weak. chuckles blasts him taunts them The Overlord Entity: You should have brought backup. fires at them snarls alicorns collapse in defeat get back up cackles mocks them The Overlord Entity: This. This is what I wanted. To see the return of darkness, and for you to lose everything. pummels them get back up The Overlord Entity: How does it feel to see the end? smirks blasts him still fight power up their horns still taunts them The Overlord Entity: There are no backup friends or rainbow magic to save you now! Your friends turned their backs on you after my revelation. Face it, Princesses. I've won! You are all alone. Twilight Sparkle: You can attack us and we may fall. But Ninjestria will still stand, united in friendship. And we won't stop until we defeat you, no matter how many ponies you take down! The Overlord Entity: Then I guess this is goodbye. fires at them something is protecting them is shocked The Overlord Entity: What?! is surprised Princess Luna: What just happened? look to see reinforcements is enraged The Overlord Entity: Impossible! Wonderbolts surround him Arathim soldiers carry the alicorns to safety The Overlord Entity: Where are they?! alicorns get off as the Gruenaks bring Lloyd turns to the Gruenaks Princess Cadance: Thanks, Gruenaks. But, where did the reinforcements come from? SkekVar: They came from me. General SkekVar, leader of the Resistance. Twilight Sparkle: SkekVar? chuckles Ninja arrive is surprised Princess Celestia: How have you come for us? smiles widely Cole: We're warriors together, friends forever. feels touched by his words is confused Princess Cadance: I don't understand. Jay: We're a team. We stick together. Twilight Sparkle: But what about what Kai said to us? Kai: Yeah, I've been meaning to apologize. turns away Princes Celestia: I'd said we handle this alone. Entity grins The Overlord Entity: You heard her. This is between us. get to him stops them Kai: Princesses, don't. I'm sorry I was angry. We all make mistakes. But giving yourselves over to the Entity would be another one. He can't be trusted. He'll still be dangerous and on the loose and—besides all that, we're family. We stick together. No matter what. is touched by Kai's words is concerned Twilight Sparkle: Kai... I forgive you. Kai: Thank you. hugs her The Overlord Entity: mockingly Aw, isn't that sweet? Ugh, nonsense! Entity slams his fist down to the ground and releases a shockwave that pushes the Resistance down SkekVar: Destroy the Entity! charge at him The Overlord Entity: Look who has the will to fight again after seeing their friends help correct the mistake you made.